End A New Beginning
by teenytinytwilighter
Summary: The richest and most powerful man of New York meets Bella the daughter of a rich surgeon. Can their relationship live upto Edwards past which is connected with Bella's past and present and will always be a part of their lives.ON HIATUS
1. DAZZLED

**DISCLAIMER: **All public recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**SUMMARY: **The richest and most powerful man of New York meets Bella the daughter of a rich surgeon. Can their relationship live upto Edwards past which is connected with Bella's past and present and will always be a part of their lives.

**A/N: **This is my first FF and English is not my language so please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is not a typical Mobward story in which Bella has a one night stand or kidnapped by Edward. Please review or pm me if you want to ask any questions.

ENJOY!

**MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE**

**DAZZLED**

**E. P.O.V**

When I walked in the five star hotel with my men for the meeting almost all the women were starring at me with lust filled eyes. Being the richest and most powerful man of New York I can have any girl I want and in any way I want. Anywhere I go girls are always throwing themselves at me.

But no girl can hold my interest for more than a few hours. I am not the one to cuddle and sleep with the girls after my business is done.

I don't get close to people because once you start caring for them they become your weakness. I hate Carlisle but this is one of those things about him that I acted upon. He may be a cold hearted bastard but he did taught me many good things like never hitting a women.

The best day of my life was when I heard about his death. The whole mafia world was trying to take over the mob after Carlisle's death. Since no one knew that Carlisle had a foster son. Every one was shocked to see me Edward Cullen a nineteen year old boy taking the most powerful mob. Due to my young age they thought that it won't be a big problem to take me down. But as I was trained by the best I was the best and soon enough they got the idea of that.

As I entered the conference room every one stood up and greeted me. I ignored them and made my way towards my seat. Every one was scared that they would say something that would provoke me.

"Mr. Cullen we found a spy of volturi in our basement. We don't know how he got the security password and entered the base" said the bald man whose name I didn't bother to remember.

"Where is he now?" I asked angrily those Italian idiots were continuously trying to find a hole in our system.

"He's in the cell" said the guy sitting next to me. "Have he told you any thing about volturi I asked James.

"No they wouldn't let me see him saying that they wanted to talk to you first" James said while glaring at others. "What the hell?" I snapped "Why are you people wasting my time its James job to take care of these types of things so let him do it and if you people bother me again without any good reason I would put a bullet through all of your empty skulls, I completed and they all looked at me with frightened eyes. They know that I am not joking and won't even blink before acting upon my words.

"James torture him so much that he begs you kill him but don't kill him until I say so and call me if he tells anything" I said and ended the meeting by exiting the conference room.

I was just exiting the hotel when some girl ran into me and stumbled back I was going to glare at her but the sight in front of me dazzled me.

The girl was inhumanly beautiful. I couldn't believe that this kind of beauty even existed. She had dark brown hair going down to her waste. She has a pale complexion. Her skin was like that it would break just from a feather light touch. Her cheeks were tainted pink but the most beautiful part of her face were her eyes they were chocolate brown and so deep that I almost got lost in them until I heard a bark. I Starred at her lips thinking that she was the one to make that sound in my dazed state of mind. Then my gaze shifted to the white fluff ball that was trying to get between her breasts. It was a small white dog. She shifted her gaze uncomfortably due to my starring. As she was about to speak I heard Felix and Demitri coming from behind me and glaring at her. I growled at them and they immediately shifted their gaze from her face to me in panic. I was about to shout at them but I was distracted as I heard her voice and turned toward her I was starring at her lips and thinking how wonderful they would taste. I didn't know what she was saying as I was too distracted by her lips and the beautiful sound of her voice after a moment she stopped talking and I was angry that she took away the most beautiful sound that was music to my years but she made up to me by biting the right side of her bottom lip and I surprised my self by wishing to be the one to do that to her lips as I never kiss anyone on mouth. Her face turned top a darker shade of red. I heard some one clear their throat and I was almost going to rip off their throat when suddenly she started speaking "Are you alright?" she asked looking concerned and I chuckled at the thought of some one so fragile and beautiful hurting some one. She started apologizing when I didn't answer her. I didn't want her to apologize so I quickly said "No no please don't apologize" Demitri and Felix gasped as no one has ever heard me say please. I ignored them end continued "it wasn't your mistake I was the one walking without watching where I was going" the girl looked some what relieved.

Maybe she works here and was scarred of getting in trouble. She was quite young maybe sixteen or seventeen. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she said "sorry again I must be get going" and she walk past me.

"Felix I want information about her as soon as possible"

**A/N: review please**


	2. FAKE FRIENDS

**A/N: **I am really disappointed so many visitors but only five reviews. Please review it wont hurt to leave a review.

Every time I get an e-mail telling me about a new review I do a little happy dance. Your reviews make my day.

Hugs and kisses for those who reviewed my story and a big thanks to my beta and best friend xxxEdward's girliexxx for encouraging Nah threatening me to right this story and helping me to publish it since my shit of a computer won't do it.

Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Here is the chapter

**ENJOY!**

**FAKE FRIEND'S**

Its been a whole week since I saw my angel. The whole week I couldn't concentrate on anything. Any think I do leads me to think about my angel.

Yesterday I couldn't take my eyes of Mrs. Platt's brown skirt as it was constantly reminding me of my angels deep chocolate brown eyes. No matter how much I tried I couldn't take my eyes of her skirt which resulted in every one giving me these weird looks as Mrs. Platt was forty five and I am still twenty two and Mrs. Platt slipping me her number which I threw in front of her because I didn't want the old lady to wait for a call which would never come.

The next day after seeing my angel when I woke up I thought that it was all just a dream because she was too beautiful to be real but when I got to my car Felix saying that I would get the information in a week proved me wrong and I was to happy for a few hours that she was real to think about any thing else and talk to any one. Every one around me was confused and happy. Confused because no one has ever seen me this happy and happy because I wasn't in the mood to give my daily death glare and yelling to any one which was a big surprise in itself since I am use to grace every one in a ten feet radius of me with a death glare or if they are the lucky winner of Lets See Who Can Bring Out Coldward contest I give them a piece of my mind telling them that how I would rip off their heads if they didn't follow through my orders but that day was different and the only thought on my mind was that my angel is real but when the reality that she is real but not with me settle in it wasn't good for me and it definitely wasn't good for people around me.

In return to those few hours they continuously have to hear my threats and yelling which I did more than my usual which is a lot through out the whole week but today was different and I was happier than ever because today I am going to get information about my angel.

As I made my way towards my office every one tried to get away from me without being too obvious because of my bad mood which only got worse in the past few days but I was too happy and in great hurry to see the file which is waiting for me on my desk. As I entered my office the first thing I saw was the blue file lying on my desk I quickly made my way towards my desk and picked up the file before sitting on my chair.

So my angel's name is Isabella Marie Swan. It means beautiful in Italian. A perfect name for the perfect girl. She is only seventeen years old.

Her father is a surgeon in Seattle and her mother died in a car accident four years ago. Her parents got divorced when she was just a few months old. Her father used to live in Phoenix and she and her mother used to live in Seattle but after her mothers death her fathered moved to Seattle with her. She moved to New York last month with her two girl friends for college. She is majoring in English literature.

From her medical records it seems as she is the only reason that the New York City hospital is running. She must at least be producing five percent of the total profit of the hospital in Seattle.

She is officially single but there are rumors of her dating Jacob Black my biggest business rival. Well too bad but his time with Isabella is cut short.

I kept imagining how she will react if I showed up at her door with a diamond necklace asking if she would go on a date with me Nah she will probably run screaming for help. I have to make her believe that it isn't planned. I just cant show up at her house no that would be totally creepy but where can I meet her. I have no reason to be in college and I am not going to see her sitting in a business meeting.

Wait!

If there are rumors of her dating Jacob Black Ahh I cant even say his name without gritting my teeth. Then they two must be close Ughh I don't want to think how close and often seen together I just have to find out where I can find this dog and Isabella. May be I should pretend to become Black's friend so that I can get into his friends circle.

Mr. Banner is throwing a party tomorrow he will surly be there he always attend these parties. Its not like we sit together and chit chat but as official business rivals we always grace each other with an intense death glare.

It is definitely going to be a long day.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my story and please review and pm or e-mail me for any questions and please I need suggestions as to what I can do in next chapter. Edward and Bella are going to meet in next chapter.

Thank you

S.I


	3. MEETING

**A/N:** Okay guys thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. As first two chapters have been Edward point of view I that a little Bella point of view is must. The official Edward Bella meeting is going to be in this chapter in Bella point of view. I am not sure of writing this chapter in Edward point of view.

Tell me if you want this chapter in Edward point of view as well.

I am finding it extremely difficult to write this chapter in Edward point of view but I will write it if I get reviews asking for Edward point of view.

Okay enough of my blabbing here is the chapter

ENJOY!

**MEETING**

**Bella P.O.V:**

"Ugh Alice what the hell"

"Why are you waking me up at this time its Saturday" I said to my best friend Alice. She is full of energy its only ten am on Saturday and here she is jumping on my bed trying to wake me up.

"Bella wake up we have to go for shopping" Alice said annoyed due to my lack of response.

Alice please just a few more minutes you know Saturday is my sleep till Sunday day" I pleaded to her

"Isabella Marie Hayden get your lazy ass in the shower NOW!" she said in an angry voice.

"Okay stop yelling I am getting up" I said getting up and making my way towards my bathroom without a second glance in her direction.

I know better than to argue with Alice the last time it ended up with Alice giving me a bath on my bed. Even my famous pout don't work on her which every one find too adorable to resist.

After I showered I got out of my bathroom and as expected my clothes were on my bed.

Alice never let me dress my self when she is around or when there is some special occasion or a party like today.

Like always Jake has asked me to be his date for some other stupid party. Jake always ask me to come to these parties with him because he thinks that he will just fell asleep if there isn't some one to keep him company.

He always need to attend these parties as he is the CEO of Black industries which is one of the biggest companies of America.

"Hey Bella rose" Rose said making her way into my room with Alice at her tail.

"Hi Rose" I said with too much less enthusiasm to match with hers,

"Ready for shopping" Alice said excitedly which earned her an eye roll from me.

She knows how much I hate shopping yet she still feels the need to force me into going with her to her every shopping trip.

"lets go" Rose said dragging me out of my apartment.

The rest of the day we spend shopping. When it was finally the time to get ready for the party we went back to my apartment and Alice and Rose helped me to get ready.

I was wearing a beautiful knee length jelly-apple color one shoulder neckline cocktail dress ( .# )

Just as Rose was giving my hair a final touch the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Alice said in a sing sang voice and went to open the door.

"Jacob is here" Alice yelled from the front door.

"I am coming" I yelled back and hugged Rosalie god bye.

"Hey Jake" I said as he came into my view.

"Hi Bells" Jake said enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Cant breath Jake" I said out of breath.

Jake released me and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Bye Alice" we both said together. "Bye kids go enjoy your self" Alice said in a motherly tone at which Jacob chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

Jacob led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

Jacob is my best friend since ever. He is five years older than me. I was in middle school when he went to college and then settled in New York after completing his studies.

I just moved here last month but I have been to many business parties like this when ever he came to attend one in Seattle which was often. The main branch of Black industries is in New York but it also has some other branches in Seattle, Phoenix and a few more cities.

Jacob and I have been always been very close that People often mistake us for a couple but Jacob has never been more than a friend to me and we never had any problem with people thinking of us as a couple because it often helped us when some clingy guy or girl try to be more than friendly with any of us we just simply pretend to be in so much love with each other that they don't bother coming to us again and we never had a problem of a jealous girl friend or boyfriend as we never dated.

Jacob's dad lives in Seattle in the house next to my father. Jacob took total charge of his company after Billy's accident which left him on a wheelchair. Billy and my dad are best friends.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost got a heart attack when suddenly the passenger door flew open.

"Oh god Jacob did you really have to do that you almost gave me a heart attack" I said with my right hand still on my heart and while trying to calm down my breath and Jacob just chuckled and offered me his hand which I took willingly.

He led me inside where the party was being held. There was a bar in the corner and a dance floor but instead of staying there Jacob led me to a corridor.

"Where are we going Jake?" I asked Jacob.

"We are going to the VIP area" he replied.

He led me to a large room in which there were many round tables. Most of the people here were more than thirty years old. I knew a few of these people from the parties in Seattle. I could only see a few young people which were clearly in their twenties like Jacob. Looks like I am the youngest person here.

I feel like some was watching me so I turned towards Jacob which resulted in me twisting my ankle but before any one could notice that I was falling down Jacob got me around my waste and when I regained my balance I felt Jacob stiffen. He was glaring at some one I followed his gaze and found him glaring at the gorgeous man whom I ran into the hotel last week who was returning Jacobs favor with an equally threatening glare. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

"Who is he?" I asked Jacob and felt the gorgeous mans gaze land on me which immediately softened. He was looking at me with a weird emotion in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

When suddenly Jacob followed his gaze and looked at me with recognition in his eyes and then he put his arm around me and led me to other side of the room.

"he is my business rival" Jacob said in a strained voice. Then he suddenly said lets go and led me to a round table at which a man around his mid thirties greeted him and shook his hand.

"Hello Steve its good to see you to" Jacob replied in a friendly voice.

"And who will be this beautiful young lady?" Steve said jesturing towards me.

"She is Bella" Jacob said like this was enough of an explanation as to who I am.

Which was proved write when Steve said "Oh so she is Bella I have heard so much about you, Jacob always talks about you" Steve said shaking my hand.

All three of us settled down on our chairs. Jacob on the seat left to me and Steve on the chair left to Jake. The seat at my right side was empty. There were many other people at our table.

We all chatted together for a while. I even talked to many other people on our table who were quite surprised that a seventeen year old college student like me can hold a conversation with some of the most successful men of America.

Steven was just telling me about some of his college stories when every one at our table stopped talking and started standing up and moving towards my right. When I turned towards my right I found the gorgeous man who was glaring at Jacob.

All the men greeted him and took their seats then Steven got up followed by Jacob. Both of them greeted him with Mr. Cullen and he simply replied with a Black and Cameron along with a curt nod in their direction. Then he turned towards me as he sat on the empty chair next to me saying "And who are you Angel?" he asked with a soft tone taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "Bella" I said a little breathlessly due to his intense gaze. "Edward Cullen" he just simply told his name to me with his lips still touching my hand. He let go of my hand after placing two more soft kisses on it.

"We have met before" he was not asking just stating the fact.

"I remember you Mr. Cullen" I replied

"Edward call me Edward" he said at which every head on our table turned towards us. Every one on our table was openly starring at us with their mouths open. They all turned back to whatever they were doing after receiving a death glare from Edward.

His eyes again softened as they landed on me.

**A/N: **i am losing my interest in this story due to lack of reviews please review if you want a e p.o.v

Thanks to my beta xxxEdward's girliexxx check out her story

The more reviews the faster I will update

Thank you

SHAHEERA


	4. LONG NIGHT

**A/N: **Okay guys first thanks to all of those who reviewed especially ADADancer , YankeeDive, Edward4life1and cj2210 for reviewing each chapter of my story.

The response on last chapter made me so happy that I couldn't help but update the fourth chapter.

This chapter is totally Edward point of view. It picks up from the part where Jacob and Edward are glaring at each other.

ENJOY!

**LONG NIGHT**

Edward P.O.V:

Why the hell he is standing so close to her? .has the dog never heard about personal space. I am never going to let that mutt see my Bella she is officially mine when she officially becomes mine.

My gaze shifted to my angel who was taking in her surroundings when she suddenly turned towards that mutt and twisted her ankle in the process but Jacob got her before she could hit the ground for which I was thankful for until my eyes landed on his arm which was securely wrapped around MY ISABELLA'S waste .I wanted to rip off his hand but I know I cant do that at least not in front of Isabella. So I tried to satisfy my self just by glaring at him which he returned with equal intensity without a second thought.

But I was distracted by a pair of brown eyes. My eyes soften as they landed on her and the corner of my lips turned upward automatically like they have a mind of their own when suddenly the dog noticed that I wasn't in the mood to have a starring contest with him. He followed my gaze until they landed on Isabella and then I saw recognition in his eyes.

So the dog knows what precious treasure he has in his arms. Well I can't blame him some one has to be blind to not notice how precious Isabella is.

I wanted to kill that mutt give him a slow painful death for dragging my Isabella to his friends table. I tried to remember the name of the guy that Jacob was talking to. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I decided to pay them a visit. When I was a few feet away from their table many people from their table began to stand up and come to greet me I replied to all of their greetings with just a nod as I was too distracted by Isabella who was watching me. When I reached their table Jacobs friend which now I recognize as Steven Cameron greeted me followed by Jacob. I knew we were business rivals but Jacob wasn't stupid he knows that you don't provoke people more powerful than you.

I replied to both of their greetings with just a curt nod of my head followed by their surnames. Then my gaze shifted to my angel who was wearing a confused expression on her beautiful face.

As I turned towards her sitting on the chair next to her and taking her hand I asked "and who are you Angel?" although I already know her name I couldn't tell her that and I needed to hear her beautiful voice and bringing her hand to my lips as she said Bella a little breathlessly.

Hmm so my angel likes to be called Bella "Edward Cullen" I told her my name with my lips still touching her hand. I released her hand after placing two more soft kisses on it at which she blushed. I couldn't believe that until now I didn't notice that she blushes on the slightest of things. Her cheeks were already read due to embarrassment when she first ran into me. But when she came here her cheeks were pale like the rest of her skin but always turned slightly pink after a few minutes. I don't know if it was natural or intentional but it was definitely one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I just wanted to hear her beautiful voice so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"We have met before" I wasn't asking I was just stating a fact.

"I remember Mr. Cullen" she said softly.

What the hell I am Edward to her. Hell she can call me any thing she wants. I won't even mind her calling me Eddy which I hate almost as much as I hate Carlisle. Only people below me call me Mr. Cullen and she is not below me. She is my angel. My girl, my equal. Hell she is even more superior to me if she can wrap me around her little finger without knowing it. So I told her to call me Edward at which all the people who were trying to overhear our exchange at our table turned towards us with their mouths hanging open which got closed as quickly as they opened when they met my glare.

I turned towards my angel and asked "so what are you doing here?"

"She is here with me" replied the mutt. I glared at him and then turned towards Bella and asked "you to are dating?" and held my breath. That mutt was trying to say some thing but Bella beat him to it and said "no we are just great friends" at which Jacob looked shocked and I smirked at his reaction in victory.

**B P.O.V:**

It has been two hours since Edward came to sit with us Steven left a few minute after Edwards arrival and I can't blame him for that these two are behaving like children. No one is letting me say some thing when ever asks me some thing Jacob answers him before I can open my mouth and I really want to talk to Edward he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen but after a few minutes he also started acting like Jacob. When Jacob called the waiter to get me a drink before the waiter could come over our table five waiters were already standing around the table holding various types of drinks on their tray and when I looked at Edward he was just smirking at me and Jacob was glaring at him.

Oh god this is definitely going to be along night.

**A/N: **I don't know any thing about carsso I will be really thankfulif any of you can name some sports cars or any car that will be suite able for Edwards and Jacobs characters.

Any suggestions as to what I should do in the upcoming chapter will be really appreciated as I don't know where I am going with this story right now.

And just like this chapter the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be updated. I wrote this chapter a few hours later after publishing the third chapter but the third chapter was saved in my computer since Saturday I was just waiting for a few more reviews

Again thanks to only those who reviewed

Shaheera


	5. CANT WAIT TO MEET

**A/N:** after making you guys wait for so many days I am finally back with a real chapter instead of some lousy excuse for not updating. If you no any good mobward fanfic then please tell me.

Here is the chapter five

**CANT WAIT TO MEET**

Enjoy!

**B P.O.V:**

Last night was great except for the glaring contest between Edward and Jacob. Edward is the sweetest guy I have ever met he is perfect in every way. He is unbelievably gorgeous, charming, intelligent and have a great sense of humor and I found all these things about him after spending only a few hours with him. I can't wait to find more about him tonight. Yes tonight I am going to meet him tonight at club all thanks to Jacob.

Edward and I were talking about music when suddenly Jacob felt the need to interrupt us and ask me if I was still coming to club on Saturday when Edward suddenly shocked both of us by asking if he could come too and I instantly agreed before Jacob could open his mouth to say something which he was going to.

And now here I am in my huge closet trying to find some thing to wear for club. I only have two hours to get ready and I don't thing I can find some thing even if I have to days so instead of wasting my time trying to figure out what to wear I called Alice she knows my closet more than me.

After one and half hour I was ready. I still have fifteen minutes before Jacob would pick me up. Alice and I were going to ride with Jacob whereas Rosalie was going to come with Emmett her boyfriend and Jasper her brother and Alice's boyfriend.

Emmett is a twenty two year old and a football player. He and Rosalie met in one of his match where Rosalie slap him because he grabbed her ass. He kept apologizing to her for four months when she finally forgave him and gave him a chance. They started dating after a month. One of the reasons that Rosalie chose university of New York for her engineering was because Emmett and her brother Jasper lived here. Jasper is a lawyer. He is four years older than Rosalie he is twenty three whereas Rosalie is nineteen years old.

Rosalie set up Alice and Jasper on a blind date and we both were shocked to say the least when Alice and Jasper declared that they were deeply in love after coming from their first date. Since then they are dating and I was always the third wheel or in this condition the fifth wheel but they said that they like me being with them.

Emmett is like the big brother I always wanted but never had. He also calls me his little sister some people actually believe that we are related because whenever he is not sucking off Rosalie's mouth he is throwing me in the air and catching me under my arm pits some thing you would do to a four year old kid not a seventeen year old girl but what can I say that's totally Emmett. He says that since he found me his little sister seventeen years late he could'nt fulfill many of his dreams as I am too old for most of them but he'll take what he can get.

Jasper and I are not that much close but we are good friends and enjoy each others company but unlike Emmett and me we don't hangout together alone. Emmett and I always spend a whole day each month as a brother sister bonding day. Whenever Rosalie and Alice are busy in studies I, Emmett and Jacob spend the day riding our bikes.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden knock on my door.

I took my purse and made my way towards the door and then opened it and froze.

Miss me sweet heart?

**A/N: **Okay so a short chapter and a cliff hanger.

I know you want to kill me because I feel the same way when I get a cliff hanger. Review if you want to know who is at Bella's door I will reply to your review with a yes or no if your guess is correct or not. But please review I was very disappointed because I got very less reviews on chapter four than the first three.

secondly this chapter is un beta'd so please tell me if there are any mistakes or if some thing does not makes sense

i wrote this chapter in a hurry because i havent updated in like 4evr

please review


	6. THREATEN

**A/N: **Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. It has taken really long for me to update because I am losing interest in this story due to lack of response. I got 728 visitors for the last chapter but only a few reviews. As for those who reviewed my story I will try to update and complete this story as soon as possible. Currently I am working on a new story hopefully you will like it.

Okay enough of my chitchat here is the much awaited chapter six.

ENJOY!

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Miss me sweet heart"B .P.O.V

"OH God Emmett what the hell is your problem and whats with the stupid mask" I asked Emmett while trying to calm down my breath. He was wearing a an ugly mask which made his face looked like its burn.

"oh baby sis don't be mad I didn't mean to scare you , I was just trying to have some fun" Emmett said while pouting.

"yeah right" I said rolling my eyes.

"what are you here were'nt you supposed to go with Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked Emmett remembering that he was supposed to give ride to Rose and Jazz.

"I just came here to pick you up, Jacobs car broke down so he called me and asked me to pick all of you and if you keep asking me so many questions we wont be able to make it to the club before Christmas"

"sorry let me get my purse " I got my purse and locked my door. We made our way in the elevator and Emmett pressed the button for the ground floor. I located Emmett's jeep at the main entrance of my apartment building. Jacob was sitting in the passenger seat and the drivers seat was empty which means Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I have to fit in the back seat.

"wow Bella your looking hot" Rosalie complemented me on my dress while Alice just said told you so and Jasper gave me a polite hello.

I was wearing a strapless dress which came down to my knees the upper portion of the dress was golden which ends a few inches below my breast where as the lower portion of the dress was made up of blackish-navy blue silk **( I am not good at describing dresses and these kind of stuff but the pic is on profile)**. I was wearing hot red high heeled shoes with it which made the dress look incredibly sexy.

Alice was wearing a short sparkly golden dress with matching sandals and Rose was wearing an off shoulder black glossy dress with matching heels.

The rest of the ride was filled with boys talking about video games and us girls about the latest fashion trends. When Alice suddenly said that we have to buy some new clothes for Noel. Noel is my pet dog. She is a white Maltipoo. Jacob gave her to me last year as a birthday present at that time she was only a few days old. I always leave her at my neighbor Angela's house when ever I have to leave her. Usually I carry her everywhere with me but there are some places which does'nt allow dogs.

We reached the club in twenty minutes and after five minutes of searching for a parking space we finally made our way inside the club through the VIP entrance and found a couch in the far corner when suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waste I turned around and found Edward starring at me with a heart breaking smile on his perfect face.

I gave him a timid smile and blushed to deep crimson.

I turned to my friends and introduced them to Edward. Edward being the gentlemen greeted every one with a polite smile until his eyes landed on Jasper and his expression became hard.

Rosalie gave me a wink and made her way towards the dance floor with Emmett hot on her tail starring at her ass.

Alice's smile disappeared as soon as she noticed the expression on Edward and Japers face. Jacob dragged us to the bar and Alice and I didn't say a word to him because we knew some thing was going on between Edward and Jasper.

Jacob ordered us drinks " you two will be alright by your self?" Jacob asked both of us at which Alice rolled her eyes and said "of course we can take care of ourselves we are not children"

Although I couldn't hear what Edward and Jasper were saying to each other but I know it wasn't good.

Edward's beautiful face held a murderous expression while Jaspers expression looked calculating.

"Do you know whats going on over there?" Alice asked me

"I have no idea but lets hope it isn't bad" I replied her without turning to see her.

**A/N: **THANKS FOR READING THE CHAPTER

I didn't update this chapter earlier because I was waiting for a few more reviews and I got them so the next chapter will be after I am satisfied with the response I don't care how long it takes because I am going to wait for reviewsand not update until I got them.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Anonymous reviews are allowed.


	7. STEAMY KISSES

**AN: **Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter like this chapter the next will also be when I am satisfied with the number of reviews no matter how long it takes.

_**Previous chapter:**_

Although I couldn't hear what Edward and Jasper were saying to each other but I know it wasn't good.

Edward's beautiful face held a murderous expression while Jaspers expression looked calculating.

"Do you know whats going on over there?" Alice asked me

"I have no idea but lets hope it isn't bad" I replied her without turning to see her.

**STEAMY KISSES**

_**Current chapter:**_

**B P.O.V:**

After five minutes Jasper and Edward made their way towards us Jasper gave me a weird look and led Alice towards the dance floor while Edward sat at the stool which was previously occupied by Alice.

"Is every thing alright?" I asked Edward.

"why would you ask that?" he replied with a cautious expression, I don't know why but he almost looks like a different person , intimating .

"I don't know may be because you and Jasper were giving each other killer looks" I retorted.

"I am sorry works for me and currently we are not on very good terms" Edward said with an apologetic expression and motioned the bartender to come to us.

"What would you like to drink Bella?" my name rolling off his tongue like a melody.

"Margarita" I replied.

" Two margarita" Edward replied and dismissed the waiter without saying anything and turning towards me.

" So how do you know Mr. Whittlock?" Edward asked me. i narrowed my eyes at him. I don't like that he is trying to dig up information about how do I know Jasper so I decide to answer his his question shortly and replied with " Alice's boyfriend"

thankfully he took the hint and didn't ask any other question about Jasper and we easily fell into a conversation about my studies and what would I like to do in future. I told him I would like to have my own book published. After that the conversation turned towards my family and he asked me to tell him about my family.

I told him that my mother was like a teenager always trying new things she was very irresponsible and could'nt hold a job but we never had any financial problems because her parents were quite rich and left her a lot of money at which Edward's expression suddenly changed and I paused to see what I said that cause this change in his expression but he quickly urged me tell him about my father and again we fell into an easy conversation about my father and his occupation and how easy it was for him to patch me up whenever I broke a bone or some thing without going to hospital. Because of my clumsiness my father had the living room closet stocked with medical supplies.

We were talking when suddenly out of nowhere he said "Dance with me"

"I cant dance I will probably break your foot or mine" I said panicked.

"Cmon I wont let any thing happen to you" he said and then he dragged me towards the dance floor.

We were in the sea of people he put my arms around his neck and I said " please Edward I will probably break some one else's foot and the bouncers will throw us out of the club"

He snorted and said " I will like to see them try but baby you don't have to worry about stabbing some ones feet with your killer heels because your feet wont be on the ground" and then he lifted me from my waste like I was a feather instead of a one hundred and ten pound girl and I squealed and and demanded him to put me down at which he just shook his head and laugh and said that I cant stop him from doing what he wants.

At this point I was very aware of the position we were in my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waste his right hand was firmly planted on my right ass cheek and lifting me further high at this point I was a few inches higher than him my breast were firmly pressed against his chest and I was getting really hot and bothered and he was perfectly aware of my condition and I can tell because of that damn smirk on his face. He was perfectly fine with our position and swaying to the music.

My lips were touching the area between his nose and upper lip and I can fell his breath in my mouth I was looking at any where but him then I felt his intense gaze and looked at him and notice that he was starring at my lips. He shifted his eyes to look me in my eyes and we kept starring at each other when suddenly his wet pink tongue snaked out of between his lips and he touched my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and then drew it back but when he saw my lustful eyes he repeated the gesture but this time he pressed his tongue more firmly and used the tip of his tongue to part my lips. His tongue snaked inside my mouth then both of our tongues were occupied in the battle of dominance. In a few minutes we both were busy in a steamy make out session and my legs were tightly wrapped around Edward's waste.

**AN: **hey sorry for the late update this chapter was finished a few days ago but my net wasn't working.

Review please


	8. DREAMED

**A.N: **hey guys sorry for the long wait. I would like to thank ADADancer for beta-ing this chapter.

DREAMED

**B.P.O.V:**

Edward pushed me against the wall and his lips crashed with mine our tongues fighting the battle of dominance which I was losing. His tongue was exploring my mouth. I buried my hands in his bronze locks and pulled him towards me. His right hand is holding my jaw while the left one is fondling my right breast.

_After some minutes I pulled back and for much needed breath and he began kissing, sucking and licking my neck which made me moan a sound that would put a porn star to shame. His hands found my ass cheeks he palmed them and lifted me up urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck to maintain my balance. In this position I can feel his hardness against me which made me moan and buck my hips forward for the much needed friction against my wet core which made both of us hiss._

_He carried me to the bed all the while leaving bite marks on my neck and collarbone. He is making me feel things which I have never felt before. He threw we on the bed and got on me to resume his work he then pulled my mouth to his into a passionate kiss all the while his hand made its way under my shirt towards my breast leaving a tingling trail behind where our skin made contact. His hand found my breast he palmed it making me arch my back which made contact between his clothe covered steel hard cock and my wet core which made him groan. he broke our kiss and rip off my shirt. He was hungrily eyeing my black bra covered breast._

"_Take this off" Edward demanded fingering the strap of my bra. _

_I reached my back and unclasped the bra which made my breasts bounce out of the bra cups. He slid the straps off my shoulder and threw the bra over his shoulder not caring where it landed and took my left nipple in mouth and began sucking it while palming and squeezing my other breast. My hands which were buried in his hair were pulling his closer toward my breast. He then switched his mouth to the other breast and pulled my mini skirt down I lifted my ass to allow him to take off my skirt. He pushed to of his fingers inside my panties feeling my wetness._

"_Fuck Bella your so wet is this all for me?" he asked in a husky voice._

_I could not do any thing else but moan. He pulled his fingers out looked me in the eyes_

"_Answer me Bella; I won't continue if you don't reply." He demanded._

"_Yes." I said breathlessly_

"_Yes what Bella?" he further asked._

"_Yes I am this wet for you." I groaned._

"_Good girl." _

_He pulled down my panties and inhaled them, "You smell divine baby lets see if you taste as good as you smell, spread your legs baby." he complied._

"_More," he growled and roughly pushed my legs apart and licked his lips while keeping his eyes on my glistening core. He used both of his thumbs to part my lips and plunged his tongue as far as it could go. he raised his head to look at me and said "your pussy tastes like heaven" while giving my pussy a long lick, out of nowhere he plunged to of his long thick fingers inside my wet core making me scream. He then started fingering my pussy slowly. After a few minutes I couldn't help but beg him for more._

"_Please" I begged._

"_Please what baby?" he asked with an innocent expression which made me groan._

"_I am not a mind reader baby, you have to tell me what you want" he demanded._

"_I want you in me" I screamed._

_He gave me a crooked grin and got on his knees between my legs and took a hold of his still hard cock and then I fell off the bed _

Wait a minute

What?

This wasn't supposed to happen

"Damn alarm clock" I said while pressing the button to stop the god awful voice. My door flew open and there standing was my housekeeper with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning princess I see you're awake, what would you like for breakfast"

"Good morning and anything is fine by me" I replied.

Zafrina has been taking care of me since I was a baby. My mother was never much of a mom and never took care of me. Zafrina was the nanny my father hired to take care of me when I was a baby. She is more of a mother to me then Renee ever was.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take care of my morning activities. During my shower I repeated the events of last night through my head.

**A.N: **review for faster updates


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys I am really sorry for not updating forever. i had the next chapter written but I somehow lost it so now I don't have any thing to give to you guys . I know I haven't updated since 15th October but I have been extremely busy with school. And now I am having exams so I wont even have access to internet till mid May hopefully I will complete a few chapters in the given time.

Begging for forgiveness

S.I


End file.
